


god save me from inattentive not-boyfriends

by averzierlia



Series: not-boyfriends [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's point of view of the incident where Charles throws a typewriter at someone's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	god save me from inattentive not-boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> [senema82](http://senema82.livejournal.com/) wanted Erik's POV of god save me from jealous not-boyfriends and I thought it was a smashing idea.

Erik may or may not be annoyed.

To be fair, it’s not really Charles’ fault, because the woman they’re trying to recruit has expressed an interest in, well, _mature_ men, but her dismissal of Charles right off the bat had rankled. Erik would be one of the first to admit that Charles’ had a bit of a youthful appearance for someone nearing his thirties, but her insistence that she would only talk to Erik had been a bit on the ridiculous side.

So they’re at her house, because she had insisted that she couldn’t talk to them (him) in her waitressing uniform, that she needed to change into something more comfortable in order to concentrate on the place they were offering her. He has no idea how what amounts to a scrap of silk and a few strings is more comfortable, but he isn’t a woman so he guesses he can’t judge.

To be fair (again), he had _tried_ to include Charles’ even with the woman’s protests, but Charles had apparently decided that the woman’s offer of (if Erik is any judge) really horrible tequila was more interesting than helping Erik fend the woman off.

So Erik is left trying to keep the woman’s breasts out of his face and ignore whatever it is she’s trying to tell him with her _eyebrows_ while Charles’ gets drunk.

And then she puts her hand on his chest.

Erik may or may not have caused a certain combination of the keys on the typewriter to leave impressions on her face when Charles’ threw it at her.

To be fair (a third time), he was more than a little bit bitter over the fact that she had been more interested in getting into his pants (he doesn’t even _like_ women all that much) rather than listen to Charles’ change her life.

…The words ‘fuck you’ on her face may have been a little bit of overreaction, but the woman is just lucky that he didn’t leave the impression of ‘I’m a dirty slut’ on her face, but had decided that discretion was the better part of valor and that Charles’ wasn’t drunk enough to think that the words were a lucky coincidence.

Erik may or may not be enjoying the fact that the whole debacle ends with Charles’ head on his shoulder and them sharing a bottle of (really horrible) tequila.


End file.
